sniperghostwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2
Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2 is the sequel to Sniper: Ghost Warrior. It was developed by City Interactive for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2 was released on March 12, 2013 (NA), March 15, 2013 (EU), and March 19, 2013 (AU). Gameplay As the title suggests, players will primarily dispatch enemies using various sniper rifles and stealth kill options. The game's sniping system will take into account wind speeds and directions, heartbeat rate, and bullet drop. Successful sniping will require minute control over these inputs. The official site describes the following features: *Realistic ballistics system measures bullet trajectory, bullet drop and environmental effects such as wind, fog and rain *Pull off the perfect headshot and watch your bullet strike the enemy with pin-point accuracy in Bullet Cam mode *12-person multiplayer battles featuring *6 custom created maps *Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2 takes all the breathless anticipation, precise controls and skillful fun of sniping and mixes it with stealth and silent elimination play, action scenes, a cooperative move playbook *Night vision and thermo vision goggles to use in limited visibility situations *Multiple and varied locations including urban, jungle, mountain environments New Feature * Night vision and thermo vision goggles to use in limited visibility situations * Stealth kill ability, to silently take out enemies from behind Story The story takes place in 3 acts, each with their own location and period in time. Act I: Takes place in the Philippines. In the First Mission: Communication Breakdown, General Wheeler sends Captain Cole Anderson, CIA Operative Mike Diaz, along with Keller, Gomez, and Nichos to go to the Philippines where a group of Russia mercs made off with African Hemorrhage Fever, Wheeler claims that it makes the Black Death look like a head cold. One of the buyers for the weaponizes disease is Kalalo, a Filipino who is the shot caller for Abu Sayyaf. In the Philippines, Anderson, Diaz, and Keller venture through the jungle, Anderson and Diaz split up whereas Keller leads the assault team. As Anderson and Diaz go through the jungle, they eventually rendezvous with Keller, and they take the Satellite Dish. In the Second Mission: From Out of Nowhere, Anderson splits up from Diaz, where Diaz and Keller lead the assault team. Act II: Takes place in Bosnia, 1993. Act III: Takes place Tibet. Missions Act 1 * Communication Breakdown * From Out Of Nowhere * Leave No Man Behind Act 2 * Operation Archangel * And Justice for All * Ghost Of Sarajevo Act 3 * Knife In The Dark * Burning Bridges * Bad Karma * No Loose Ends Weapons Sniper Rifles * MSR * XM500 * M24 * DSR-50 * AW50 * M200 Intervention * SVD Dragunov * VSS Vintorez * MK14 EBR Pistols * P220 Multiplayer Modes * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch Maps * Resort * Sarajevo Downtown * CQC Hotel * Forest Pursuit * Industrial District * Jungle Camping DLC Siberian Strike Takes place in Siberian Wasteland three months before the main game. Video Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 - Siberian Strike DLC Trailer|Siberian Strike DLC Trailer Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 - Tactical Optics Tutorial|Tactical Optics Tutorial Sniper 2 Headshot Trailer|Headshot Trailer Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 Bosnia Trailer|Bosnia Trailer Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 Sarajevo Combat Trailer|Sarajevo Combat Trailer Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 trailer|Trailer 1 Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 Teaser Trailer HD|Teaser Trailer Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 Cryengine3 Tech Demo Trailer HD|Cryengine 3 Tech Demo Gamescom 2011 - Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 Interview w Michael Sroczynski|Interview w/ Michael Srocynski Screenshots Sniper2 screen 11.jpg Sniper2 screen 2.jpg Screen10 logo.jpg Screen8 logo.jpg Screen7 logo.jpg Screen6 logo.jpg Screen5 logo.jpg Screen4 logo.jpg Screen3 logo.jpg Screen1 logo.jpg Nightv02.jpg Nightv01 logo.jpg Trivia * Early images of the game show elements never seen in the final game such as: Multiple enemy dogs in Bosnia, riding an ATV in Tibet and shooting limbs off enemy soldiers. * In an trailer a rain/temperature percentage can be seen along side the other HUD elements when looking through the scope. It is not seen in the final release however. * In another trailer the HUD looks different with more of a light blue being the main color, as well as there being no HUD when looking through the scope, the distance and zoom level were on the scope cross-hairs. * The HUD show two number place holders that are never used, it can be speculated that they may have been for grenades which were missing from the game. Category:Games